Such A Beautiful Massacre
by xXxSebastian-MichaelisxXx
Summary: Things go upside down for one of Tokyo's residents. Kei Saeki never knew she was related to anyone, and the last people she wanted to be related to was Kayako Saeki, the Grudge, a young woman who wants nothing more than to kill off the human race. So, when these to finally meet face-to-face, and Kei doesn't fall to her death, both Onryō and human commit a beautiful massacre as one.


**Such a Beautiful Massacre**

Hello, people! This is like my very first horror/scary story, so please be generous. I am not really good with these types of stories, but I'll try my best. And if you flame me, I will use your flames to beat Captain Falcon with them, so use them wisely.

Disclaimer: I only own Kei Saeki, my original character. Kayako and Toshio Saeki belong to the people who made the Grudge and Ju-on.

* * *

Chapter 01:

* * *

She ran with a speed she never knew she had, running as fast as she could. No matter what was in her way, she would get away from that _**thing**_. As it crawled all on the floor, Kei ran. She didn't want to get caught, so it was her mission to escape as far as she can.

After running for what seemed like years down a long hallway, Kei found the exit to the place and opened the door, escaping into the crisp night air. Kei clutched her jacket close to her before turning and seeing the monster no longer there. Sighing, Kei walked to her car and grabbed her keys out of her jacket pocket. As soon as the key was in place, Kei drove off away from that place.

...

"Welcome back, Kei-san. I've been worried sick 'bout ya," Mina said. Mina and Kei went back a long way. They've known one another since pre-kindergarden and forever on. And now, one was going to America while the other as staying behind in Tokyo, Japan.

"Yeah, sorry about that, Mina-chan. I was working when I-"

"Ah! Don't even tell me you saw them 'things' again, Kei. How many times have I told ya they aren't real," Mina exclaimed. Kei nodded her head and threw her jacket and shoes somewhere near the front door. She grabbed herself a cup of juice before plopping on the couch.

"I'm telling you, Mina. These things are really, I can just tell. It's like I'm part of them or something, and they want me back," Kei said. Mina gave her 'the eye' before sitting beside her friend.

"Look, nothing is after or tryin' to get ya. It's probably just ya co-workers playin' one of them tricks on ya," Mina said, not missing one beat in the way she spoke. You'd be surprise if she told you she wasn't from Japan if you got to know her, and you'd be able to guess just by the way she dresses and acts. Kei sighed before standing and stretching her worn body out. She looked at the grandfather clock in the small apartment before turning her head towards where Mina sat.

"I'm going to go get in the shower and get some rest. See ya tomorrow morning."

"Yeah," Mina said turning around with a weary smile on her face. "I'll see you tomorrow too, Kei-san."

...

Kei let the smell of fresh airport stuff reach her nose before turning around to hug her crying friend. Mina cried even harder as her friend hugged her close to where she could smell the sweet scent of lavender coming from her friend. Kei pulled back before wiping the tears from her friend's face.

"Don't worry, Mina. I'll call you as soon as I'm in America," Kei said, patting her friend's back. Mina nodded her head before she turned around and walked away. She only turned back once, and that was to wave her best friend goodbye.

Hours Later...

As she packed her things in a small apartment she found in an area away from the town, Kei got this weird feeling someone, or some_**thing**_, was watching her. She sighed and ignored the feeling until a cold hand touched her head. She let out her greatest scream until someone came running into the apartment. She looked up and saw only the man standing behind her.

"Is everything alright, Ms. Saeki?" he asked her. Kei nodded her head before she stood up, dusting off the dust from her jacket.

"Yeah, I'm alright. It was just a spider, sorry to scare you," she said, bowing. The man placed his hands in front of him before waving them back and forth.

"No, no! Not at all Ms. Saeki! When I heard you scream I wanted to check on you, that's all," he said, a little nervous. "Just make sure that if you need anything, just come knock on my door. I'm only two doors down if you do need something."

"Why thank you, mister. I will remember that as long as I stay here," Kei said, wiping the sweat from her face. The man soon left her apartment, closing the door behind him. Once Kei was sure he was gone, she let out the breath she'd been holding in for quiet some time. She turned around and saw a pale boy sitting in the corner of her house, black eye looking at her. She wanted to scream, but the boy soon disappeared once she blinked. Closing her luggage, Kei walked to her room and plopped down on her bed, deciding it was time for a ghost nap.

"I can tell this is going to be one long time living here."

* * *

R&R peeps. Let little old me know what you think. Flames are not welcome, but your opinion on how it is are welcome.


End file.
